Afternoon Delight
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House brings Cuddy lunch, but is met with a really odd situation.


Cuddy had been swamped at her desk all day. Today was one of the days where all she wanted was to be caught up and go home. Between the phone calls and paperwork, she had had little chance to do anything else. That included getting lunch.

Hearing someone rapping at her door, she gestured for them to hold on one minute without even glancing up. Attempting to wrap things up on the phone, she continued to hear the steady tapping. Dropping her head to her desk in defeat, she hung up the phone and waited for House to come inside.

"Cuddy," he said, loudly and excessively joyous. He smirked, as he watched her flinch at his voice. Making his way over to her couch, he tossed grease stained take-out bag onto the small coffee table.

"What do you want House?" Cuddy asked, shuffling the various papers on her desk into several neat stacks. She couldn't concentrate on them with him there, but she didn't want to give in and let him distract her from work. She hoped that if she looked busy enough, he would take the hint and leave.

"I brought you lunch," he said, feigning disappointment and heartache. His features melted into a more crestfallen look, at her obvious disinterest. It was true he had brought her lunch. House knew she was occupied with work. He wasn't completely uncaring. Although the fact that he cared enough to bring her lunch didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.

"I don't want lunch. I want to finish my work and go home. Go away," she said, motioning for him to shoo. When he didn't move, she dropped her pen onto the desk. "Please House, go find a TV or a game or something… just let me finish."

"I brought you food," he said, still mocking shock at her reaction. "Me, who never even buys my own food, went out and bought you lunch and you're turning it down." Watching her reaction carefully, he added with artificial hurt, "You don't trust me?"

Feeling only slightly guilty, Cuddy moaned. He was right this definitely wasn't his norm. As far as House went, this was damn near chivalrous. "It's not that I don't trust you," she faltered, trying to mask the truth. Seeing that he wasn't believing any of it, she gave up throwing her hands in the air, "No you're right I don't trust you House, and before you even argue, I have _years_ of reasons not to. Now leave, stay, I don't care just shut up and let me work."

Glaring at her, House opened the bag and removed four fish tacos. Stretching his legs out onto the coffee table, he noisily opened the first one. Innocently eating it, he stayed mostly quiet. Occasionally, he mentioned how good it was, but that was it. He could tell she was hungry. He could also tell she wasn't getting any work done.

Both parties feigned stupidity, as he crumpled up the wrapper and grabbed the second taco. "Kind of funny actually," he said, breaking the silence and her concentration, "a _fish_ taco." Smirking at the euphemism, he watched for her reaction.

Cuddy had to hide the smirk that was threatening to spread across her lips. Only House could do something so sweet and turn it into something completely perverted. "God, House, you have the humor of a twelve year old boy," she chuckled, as she pulled up various files on her computer.

"You're sure you don't want one? There are" Commenting pensively, he added, "I don't think a twelve year old boy would know how to eat one, though. Not like I can." He noticed the look of irritation cross her features, as he once again distracted her.

"House, grow up," she scoffed, shaking her head. Going back to her work, she realized something horrible. She didn't mind his company so much. Granted, he was being childish and a pain in her ass, but it was comforting in a weird way. He wasn't pressuring her. They weren't fighting. He wasn't such a horrible friend after all. Hell he even tried to bring her lunch.

Crumpling up the second wrapper, he tossed it in her direction. Grinning as it landed right on the paper she was trying to sign, he reached for one of the other tacos. Unwrapping it meticulously, he said, "It's time." When Cuddy quirked her eyebrow at him, he responded, "To eat Lisa Cuddy's ….taco." He grinned as a light blush, tinted her cheeks.

"Enjoy it," she snapped, trying to hide her awkwardness. "Closest thing you'll ever get." She ran a hand through her curls and tried to force her eyes back where they belonged.

"-_Again_," he added, "Don't forget I've had the real thing. As I can recall, you were more than satisfied." Giving her a pointed look, he took a bite. His eyes locked with hers, as he chewed. They continued to stare at each other, as bit by bit he indulged in the tangy treat. "Now to finish it off," he said, reaching for the last taco.

She cursed herself for allowing herself to be sucked into such an intense moment over something so stupid and childish. Willing her eyes to look away, she was failing miserably. Relief came shortly. The spell was broken, as a quiet knock sounded and her office door opened.

"Hey babe," Thirteen said, walking in with a salad, half a sandwich, and a bottle of water. "When do you think you'll be done tonight?" She noticed House sitting on the couch, but didn't really acknowledge his presence.

"Oh um," Cuddy said, frantically trying to figure out what exactly was happening. "Seven?" she tried weakly. Taking Thirteen's hand in her own she kissed it, "Thanks for lunch." She smiled up at the younger doctor.

Feeling a little dangerous, Thirteen leaned down and kissed her on the neck. "I'll see you then," she said, seductively. Walking towards the couch, she looked at House curiously. "Oh my god, I have been craving these all day." Noticing his shocked expression, she smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows, "You don't mind if I eat this one do you?"

House couldn't respond. Somehow, his entire plan had backfired. Not only had it backfired, but Cuddy and Thirteen? Looking to Cuddy, he noticed the confident and amused grin spread across her face. Looking back to Thirteen, he gave up. "No no, go ahead. It's all yours." He spread his hands out in front of him in defeat, as he stood.

Plopping down on the other side of the couch, Thirteen smirked at him. Giving him a look to beat all, she cockily replied, "I know."

Nodding his head in approval, he chuckled to himself at the situation. Glancing at Cuddy her realized that for the first time in a while, she looked happy. "Good for you," he told Thirteen, honestly. Turning his gaze to Cuddy, he smiled at her sincerely. When she returned the smile, he quietly left.


End file.
